1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved means for protecting a data recording device, and in particular to an improved means for packaging a data recording device, such as a data tape cartridge, during shipping and handling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording devices, such as data tape drives, record information to or read information from a data storage device, such as the magnetic data tape of a tape cartridge. Tape cartridges typically comprise a pair of cartridge body halves that form a permanent housing or case around a single reel of tape. When in use, the reel is freely rotatable about its axis within the cartridge for unspooling the tape out of the cartridge and spooling the tape back into the cartridge relative to the data tape drive. In addition, the reel is provided with a limited range of motion in both the axial and radial directions of the reel to accommodate for make-up and slight misalignments with the drive elements of the data tape drive. Thus, tape reels typically have three degrees of freedom within the cartridges that permanently house them.
Although this configuration is well suited for operational use, such a range of freedom has the disadvantage of exposing the reel and the tape wound on the reel to potential damage during shipping and handling. In particular, as data tapes have become increasingly thinner, they have become more susceptible to damage during shipping and handling. Unprotected tape cartridges are vulnerable to damage due to shock and vibration, which can result in permanent write or read errors on the media. Thus, an improved apparatus and method for packaging a data recording device, such as a data tape cartridge, during shipping and handling is needed.
One embodiment of a device for mechanically isolating the media tape reel of a data tape cartridge from its outer protective housing during non-operational use comprises a compliant, cylindrical object. The object prevents relative movement between the reel and the housing in three degrees of freedom. The object is inserted into an opening in the housing of the tape cartridge for applying force against the reel. The compliant nature of the object allows it to be retained in the opening and engage the hub of the reel. The reel is pushed and held against an inner surface of the housing to prevent axial, radial, and rotational motion of the reel relative to the housing during shipping and/or handling to reduce the risk of damage to the media tape and reel.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.